Growing the thousand faces
by D.L Gonzalez
Summary: TRADUCCION: Ella admite que él la ama, pero él no esta enamorado de ella. Erik es un hombre que, aunque no quiera, solo se enamora de muy pocas personas ella todavia no es una de ellas. Se conforma con la confianza mientras crece con las mil caras.


A Raven no le… disgustaba Frost, exactamente, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho. La mujer no se lo hacía fácil en cualquier caso; hablaba demasiado y tenía una mirada que parecía traspasar tu cara para partir tu cráneo y recoger parte de tu cerebro, y posiblemente ella lo hacía mentalmente al mismo tiempo. Ella parecía tener solo dos estados de ánimo, satisfecha de sí misma y de mal humor en silencio, y a veces era difícil diferenciar entre ambos. Al diablo, era comprensible, ella tenía el dudoso honor de ser temporalmente la mano derecha del hombre que había matado a su propio jefe. Además, Raven sospechaba que Erik había dado a Frost un rechazo mucho más grande que el que le tenía a ella, posiblemente era la su mano derecha a través de una pared- Aunque ella era muy cuidadosa de no pensar eso en presencia de la telepata, tras años de vivir con Charles había aprendido todos los trucos de seguridad. Ella también sabía muy bien que Frost a diferencia de Charles, no tendría ningún problema con la manipulación mental o causándole dolor, por lo que ella nunca empezó una pelea y evitaba a todo costo hablar con ella. También se mantenía lo más posible fuera de su camino.

También se mantenía fuera del camino de Ángel. Al principio porque su ex… compañero de equipo con alas estaba pasando por el proceso de curación y ella no tenía muchas ganas de ser molestada, mientras ella gemía de dolor en una cama en cualquier escondite que esté utilizando actualmente. Ahora era por elección y no por necesidad. Hipócrita, definitivamente, pero ella no podía olvidar la manera en que Ángel los había dejado, consiguiendo que el pobre Darwin muriera en el proceso, aunque no intencional. Raven podría ser mimada y criada en el lujo, al menos una parte de su vida, pero ella había elegido abandonar el lujo y entrar en el peligro y la incertidumbre, mientras que Ángel se había inscrito en la mayor aniquilación de la mayoría de la población y de la manera más destructiva solo para poder vivir como una reina. Oh bien, no solo por eso, también estaba el "con nosotros o contra nosotros" que Shaw había hecho, sin mencionar los cadáveres esparcidos por el lugar, pero la vida de una "reina" sigue siendo gran parte de ella. Todos los diferentes equipos en los que Ángel había desfilado alrededor del tiempo, y las cosas que compro con el dinero que Raven fue capaz de obtener de las cuentas de bancarias de Shaw fueron prueba de ello.

Raven entendía por ella había tomado la decisión. En tal situación si Charles no la hubiera encontrado en la cocina hacia ya mucho tiempo y Shaw se hubiera aprovechado de eso, ella podría haber hecho lo mismo. Pero todavía había demasiado de Charles en ella como para mirar a los ojos a Ángel todavía, y no sabía si lo volvería hacer alguna vez.

Ella ni siquiera sabía si Riptide hablaba en ingles y en realidad no le interesaba saber.

Azazel si hablaba Ingles, aunque con un fuerte acento. Pero de entre toda la gente del mundo él era definitivamente el último con el que ella quería hablar, y no debido a las frases de "Maldito comunista" que habían llenado su infancia y adolescencia. El honestamente le daba miedo, no es que ella le diera la satisfacción de demostrarlo. Cuando ella lo miraba recordaba las explosiones de humo rojo, y los crujidos húmedos de los cuerpos cayendo al suelo desde una altura imposible, hombres gritando, la sangre chapoteando y el sonido de las hojas de su espada dentro de ellos, la manera en que el ahogo al tipo y bailo alrededor del como una marioneta. Ella cerraba los ojos y veía como sostenía a Hank contra el suelo, preparándose para introducir su afilada cola… en los ojos de su amigo. También recordaba como lo había engañado, sin embargo la había hecho sonreír, aunque nunca más de lo que permitiría que el viera.

Erik era solo… Erik. El se presentaba con los demás como Magneto, pero cuando él estaba seguro de Frost se había ido y los otros estaban tranquilos, el se quitaba el casco y se sentaba o acostaba en silencio. El todavía no pedía perdón por lo que le había hecho a Charles, y ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonar, y el tampoco le había agradecido que viniera con él, y ella no había dicho que se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Que, sin ningún tipo de discusiones o decisiones, fue su castigo. Pero ellos se abrazaban el uno al otro, con la ropa puesta claro, y algunas veces ella solía llorar, solo algunas veces ella sentía humedad en la frente a pesar de que podía ser sudor y no otra cosa.

La mayoría del tiempo, cuando ella no estaba viendo un foto de Shaw o Frost no estaba proyectando una imagen de él en su cerebro o Erik no estaba practicando sus frases cruciales complementado algunas veces por Azazel, "Necesitamos que seas el" "Esta es la manera en que debes andar y que debes hacer" "Así es como debes de sonar" "Así es como se dice en Francés/Español/Alemán/Ruso" O cuando ella no estaba caminando dentro de los bancos o otros lugares y consiguiendo todos los recursos que Shaw tenía antes de que el gobierno lo declarara legalmente muerto, ella se sentaba inmóvil y se miraba a sí misma.

Todo una vida de esconderse detrás de alguien falso no podía superarse con un par de declaraciones de belleza, y después de que la euforia del beso de Erik había finalizado y había logrado escandalizar, no más bien impactar a Charles en seguida de que este la viera sin ropa ella había decidido poner de nuevo sus prendas en su cuerpo lo más rápido posible. Ahora ella se había entrenado tanto física como mentalmente para volver a hacerlo con seguridad. La cosa mental tomo sorpresivamente poco tiempo- A pesar de los estándares humanos- y ella podía verse a sí misma caminando mientras los otros desayunaban. Ángel había maldecido con admiración. Riptide se había ahogado con cualquier cosa que él estuviera comiendo. Azazel había actuado como sorprendido por primera vez. Erik había sonreído por primera vez desde la playa.

Lo físico tomo más tiempo porque, suponiendo que, antes era algo como un homo sapiens por varias razones buenas y ahora era algo como homo superior (algo que a Erik se le había ocurrido) llevaba ropa, una de las cosas malas de no llevar ropa, es que te da frio demasiado rápido. A medida que ella recordaba, también descubría. Era extrañamente agradable sentarse y explorar su cuerpo y lo que podía hacer, tratando de hacer los ajustes necesarios no solo para su apariencia, sino para su forma actual, su verdadera forma. Ella experimento hasta que pudo centrarse en la naturaleza individual de cada célula de su piel y a escala, en la capa de grasa debajo de su piel, en los procesos de sus órganos. Si ella hubiera pensado antes como su cuerpo reaccionaba a los cambios a los que constantemente se sometía nunca hubiera imaginado que solo había rascado la superficie de todo su poder.

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo sentada inmóvil durante un día entero hasta que Erik la despertó del trance de investigación bien entrada la noche. "Estaba pensando en todas las células que tengo" su voz sonaba lenta por la falta de uso, ondulando en los ecos de los demás antes de que ella lo tuviera bajo control "No solo en mi cerebro. Viaje a través de mi piel y mi sangre. Acampe durante un tiempo en mi corazón. Puedo cambiar una célula de mi piel y dejar intactas todas las demás si yo quiero. Hay tantas cosas, Erik" Ella había conseguido tanto control sobre su cuerpo, pero luego perdió el control de sus ojos y comenzó a llorar.

Rápidamente llego a la etapa en que podía entrar a una habitación fría y no sentir el frio por un tiempo, o estar de pie bajo el sol caliente y no sudar ni quemarse. Pronto se intereso en su estructura ósea y si podía alterar su densidad. Una vez cuando Frost le hizo una pregunta ella olvido por un momento como se supone que debería sonar su voz, y luego se pregunto fugazmente si importaba. Ella decidió que, por ahora, lo hacía.

Y cuando ella no estaba haciendo todo eso, extrañaba demasiado a Charles, a Alex también y Sean. Moira, un poco, aunque nunca llego a saber por qué la mujer había encantado a Charles. No era lo suficientemente valiente para llamar a la mansión, no había tampoco muchas oportunidades de que fuera él y no uno de los chicos el que contestara. Ella solo le dijo a Erik una vez, antes de que él le diera uno de sus tantos argumentos y no volviera hablar del tema de nuevo "Si mi columna vertebral fuera dañada, con lo que se ahora, tal vez podría curarme. Hay gente que puede leer la mente y volar, disparar energía de sí mismos y tele transportarse y no hay ninguna maldita persona en este mundo que pueda curarlo. Oh Dios"

Esa fue la forma en que pasaron los primeros meses.


End file.
